It is known that physiological gas exchange and acid-base status in mature and immature humans and animals can be maintained through liquid breathing techniques ("liquid ventilation"). Due to the inherent physiological characteristics associated with liquid ventilation, it is being employed in the treatment of many different types of ailments which were heretofore difficult or impossible to treat. Examples of ailments which can now be treated in some way by liquid ventilation procedures include, without limitation, neonatal respiratory distress syndrome, adult respiratory distress syndrome, and even certain types of lung cancer.
There are many different types of liquid ventilation systems presently used by the medical profession. Examples of such conventional systems include, without limitation, pneumatic pumps systems, demand-regulated electro-mechanical bellow systems, gravity assist systems, and roller-pump systems.
As would be expected, due to frequent changes in the physiological needs of patients during liquid ventilation procedures, patients who are subjected to such procedures are monitored to determine whether there is a need to make adjustments. However, since it is labor and cost intensive to continuously monitor such patients, their status is typically monitored periodically.
Since the need for making adjustments often occurs between the periodic status checks, the patients are frequently subjected to less than optimal ventilation conditions. Depending upon the setting which needs to be adjusted, and upon the time period overwhich the patient is subjected to the less than optimal ventilation condition(s), the resulting consequences can be catastrophic.
Although medical practitioners appreciate the ways in which liquid ventilation procedures can aid them in the treatment of patients, they are hesitant of subjecting patients thereto since there is little known as to how such procedures can be safely implemented. For example, practitioners are aware that, if not properly implemented, a patient being liquid ventilated can experience any of the following conditions within a few breathing cycles: overdistention of the lungs, air way collapse, incomplete diffusion of gases to and from the patient, and the like. Moreover, if these conditions are permitted to continue for a few minutes, the patient can experience brain damage, suffocation, stroke, blindness, and even death.
Notwithstanding the possible complications which can result when subjecting patients to liquid ventilation procedures, medical practitioners are still attempting to implement these procedures in more and more clinical applications due to the advantages associated therewith. Accordingly, there is presently an immediate need for a means for safely implementing liquid ventilation procedures. To date, amidst all of today's sophisticated technology and the tens of thousands of highly skilled professionals, no such means exists. Rather, the possibility of complications materializing during a conventional liquid ventilation procedure rests largely upon the skill and knowledge of the specific practitioner implementing the procedure and the physiological strength and stability of the patient.